


【比爾/霍頓】願你好運

by snow6594



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Kudos: 4





	【比爾/霍頓】願你好運

＊這是一篇AU故事，裡頭設定霍頓是一名連續殺人犯，比爾則是原本設定的那樣，內容主要是圍繞在為了寫書，比爾與霍頓進行訪談，並用一次次性愛換取情報。

＊他們最後還是沒有變成情侶。

「跟我見面？」

比爾喃喃重複，他希望這純粹是自己聽錯，遺憾的是，站在他對面的年輕警探卻點點頭，再度說明自己接收到的情報。

「那傢伙特別表明要找你，說如果你不出現，他半個字也不會講。」

比爾只得皺眉，他伸手接過警探遞給他的犯人檔案，對著上頭紀錄開口說道：「但這裡頭不是把動機跟細節都寫很詳細，就算他不說，仍然可以照現有資料把他定罪。」

「坦區探員，」隨著年輕人的提醒，比爾仰起腦袋，盯著那名擁有栗色捲髮的男子，伴隨嘴唇抽動，他也清楚聽見意料之外的訊息：「這些資料是陷阱，是他讓自己能被抓到的途徑，之所以如此，是因為他想要——」清晰紅暈快速浮現愛警探雙頰，他將腦袋別開，小聲吐露最終答案： **「見你一面。」**

比爾經手過不少犯人訊息，但這還是他頭一次遭遇有誰為了見FBI探員，引導自己被警方捕獲的，他沒有立刻做出回應，比爾搖了搖腦袋，再度把視線落在手裡那份檔案上，盯著犯人照片，那看似無害的神情令他有些遲疑，這可能是計中計，背後目的只是為了殺死他這自投羅網的FBI探員，藉此鞏固他在監獄內位置，但另一方面，比爾又非常好奇這名罪犯提出這份要求的原因，由於僵持不下，於是警探便提出建議。

「坦區探員，你得在這星期五以前得給予答覆，否則他就會因為無罪被釋放。」

「他肯定有殺人！」比爾在此時大吼。

「沒錯，我們彼此都很清楚這點，」警探無奈地說著：「但缺乏關鍵證據，他表明除非你去見他，否則拒絕認罪。」

顯然，這冥頑不靈的小子清楚掌握內部規則，他給予一個縱然比爾想拒絕，也會礙於政策緣故，無法避開的邀約，於是他只得收緊臉部皮膚，有些惱怒地告知：「看來我只有答應這條路。」

雖說沒有真正說話，但年輕警探的雙眼瞬間發亮，這模樣更讓比爾為難到無法反悔，他唯一能做的就只剩輕甩手裡那份犯罪檔案，拋出疑問：「等見面時間確定了就通知我。」

「一定！」警探隨即呼喊，比爾能從這句話中嗅探到些許放鬆，他替對方感到開心，隨後，比爾便與年輕警探走到門邊，準備目送對方離去，在門即將關閉時，警探忽然轉過身，給予比爾祝福。

**「祝你好運。」**

比爾衝著栗髮警探微笑，伸手就把門關閉，並未針對這句話說些什麼，縱然現在的他確實需要協助，但無論如何，都不會是這種無關緊要的話。

* * *

向來會在工作時提供意見給比爾的溫蒂，這回同樣在聽見對方難處時開口了。

「我建議你可是去試試。」她笑著表示。

比爾感到無奈，他把手裡那份犯人檔案往前推，指著上頭其中一欄說明提醒：「上面說這傢伙個性狡詐，難以斷定他下一步會做什麼。」

溫蒂的笑容在此時更加燦爛，似乎認為這件事相當有趣，她把雙臂抱在胸前，提出自身看法：「所以說，他堅持要見你，就更顯得這機會多彌足珍貴，還記得我們在寫的書吧。」

一聽見書，比爾就苦惱萬分，先前為了記錄連續殺人犯的心理反應，他跟溫蒂走訪大量監獄，訪問眾多知名或名不見經傳的罪犯，雖說整理出不少資料，卻仍舊碰見瓶頸，比爾無從確知若撇除心理疾病，還有多少人會在保有理智情況下，主動去傷害他人，先前肯讓他們訪問的多是早被醫生診斷出絕非能用健康者稱呼的罪犯，但此時，他手中握有這份僅有恐慌症的罪犯訊息，這會是突破口，讓書得以順利寫下去的契機。

「我認為你在害我。」他不禁評論道，溫蒂沒有發表太多想法，只是咧嘴一笑。

「總之，一切都看你，我只是提意見，不代表你就得接受。」

比爾頓時沉默下來，他把注意力放回桌面上，重新望著那張他已經看過好幾次的臉，那名他僅有透過警方得知身分的犯人，似乎正在照片裡對他笑。

他認為，是時候該往前跨出一步了。

* * *

從開始到真正執行計畫的速度遠超過比爾想像，他只是打電話通知自身抉擇，不到三天就被通知前往加州，他在飛機上幾乎沒停止抽菸，剛抵達警局前甚至還叼著一根已經熄滅，但沒有被他拋掉的菸屁股。

即便已經知道他前來目的，引導他的警探還是忍不住抱怨：「我勸你有心理準備，在他過來前已經把員警耍得團團轉。」

比爾稍微點頭，安靜呢喃：「我會想辦法問出重要情報的。」

獲得保證的警探心情顯然好多了，他停在審問室前，開口告知：「他被銬在桌子邊，但若有需要，你可以毫不猶豫開槍。」

比爾並不喜歡這樣，他認定言語就是最好的武器，但他沒有反駁，面對著關閉的門，他深吸口氣，緩緩推開門。

那名看似無害的男人就坐在椅子上，他把視線牢牢扣在比爾臉上，望著走進審訊室內，落在他對面位置上的FBI探員。

「為什麼要製造假證據？」比爾選擇開門見山。

「你竟然真的來見我了。」男子勾起嘴角，形成一抹很淡的微笑，比爾試圖要自己不受牽制，繼續說話。

「我想知道關於你作案的動機跟目的。」

「你就只是來問我這種事情的？」他皺起眉頭，柔聲叫喚： **「比爾。」**

突如其來的情形，致使他把腦袋別開些，嘗試把話題導回正軌：「我要從你身上得到答案。」

「我可以給你，」男子告知：「但你得叫我的名字。」

「名字？」這條件聽來實在是簡單到像是要挖坑給他跳，但比爾清楚假如遲遲沒進展，前來這邊就等同徒勞無功，於是，他瞇起眼睛，讓言語透過喉嚨吐露出來：「好的，福特，告訴我更多事情。」

「不是姓氏，比爾，我想聽你叫我的本名。」他很執著，這點比爾早就從犯罪檔案上得知，他認為拖延下去沒好處，所以在此時，他也沒追問下去，嘴唇再度抽動，輕喚出屬於這名褐髮男子的名字。

**「霍頓。」** 凝視著霍頓勾起弧度更多的唇瓣，他總算如期聽見霍頓開始提關於正題的事情。

「起初我只是想得知人類的極限，所以前往酒吧找人攀談，想辦法把對方帶回家，但沒有計畫要殺人，不過是在嘗試過程中不小心讓對方死亡。」   
  


比爾順著這些話提問：「你被診斷出患有恐慌症，這病情也是跟殺人有關嗎？」

「不，」霍頓反駁：「我沒生病。」

這並非比爾首次碰見這情形，他遇過不少被證實已經生病，卻堅稱自己很好的人，但就在他想多說話時，霍頓輕眨碧綠眼眸，凝視著比爾，試圖做出聲明：「至少，在我殺人時沒有一次出現症狀過。」

面對年輕罪犯的明亮眼睛，比爾忽然覺得對方比他預期中的理智許多，他話鋒一轉，開始從其他地方切入：「所以你有特別想過為什麼自己會成為殺手？」

「也許吧，」霍頓輕描淡寫地表示：「從殺死第一個人，我就非常想了解不同手法會造成什麼效果。」

對於褐髮男子過於平靜的態度，比爾並未多說什麼，他深知對於一個擁有豐富兇殺經驗的男人談論生命意義，只是在浪費彼此時間，當然，霍頓也不想在這話題上有太多琢磨，隨著挪動的視線，年輕罪犯主動說出自身觀察：「你很焦慮。」

「只是菸癮發作了。」比爾企圖駁回對方說法，可惜，霍頓的強烈觀察力無法讓這句話奏效，年輕人稍微起身，在牽動到手銬同時，露出極為明顯的笑容。

「你是不是沒對象？」這語氣比起談及案件時的口吻更輕柔，但卻多了幾分堅定，比爾想到有些犯人熱愛詢問他人家庭、情感，藉此與自身情形相比，若他照實回答能增加問到重要訊息的機率，於是便緩緩做出答覆。

「不，我有結婚。」

「那麼，」霍頓把身軀往前又移動些許，直到他抵達無法繼續伸展的地步，才壓低聲音呢喃：「就是家庭生活不美滿。」

**他猜對了。**

比爾推斷過去霍頓就是用這種優秀觀察力找尋目標的，根據警方得到的證據，被害者在遭受攻擊前都非常信任霍頓，甚至不需要綑綁或服藥，他們就乖乖走入霍頓親手設計的坑洞內，這男人不僅外表能騙人，觀察力也是一流，比爾只得在對方提出更多發現前坦白回應。

「就算如此，這也跟你無關。」他拔高聲音，用火爆語氣警告，嘗試把霍頓逼退，但那名男子並未吃這套，在笑容更加因為嘴唇弧度勾起更多同時，他提出了其他建議。

「沒錯，但我可以協助你。」

「這不是我過來的目的。」比爾以同樣方式告知。

霍頓輕微搖頭，他伸展臂膀，用手掌輕觸桌面，顯然想靠近比爾，但因為手銬限制，只能讓手掌停留在桌面正中央，他沒有別開目光，炙烈視線就這樣牢牢盯著坐在他對面的FBI探員，安靜地說道：「我能用自己手上握有的情報跟你交換。」

霍頓採取非常典型的手法，運用自己手上資源，試圖拿取些東西，根據出發前他跟溫蒂的討論，面對類似罪犯不能掉以輕心，即便對方真有訊息，也可能造假，若是真的要給，也不能太快答應，否則會被牽著鼻子走，比爾選擇皺眉，壓低聲音告誡：「我不能答應。」

霍頓把腦袋往正後方的雙向鏡探，接著悄悄微笑，讓視線重新放回比爾身上，提出一個要求：「請給我筆跟紙片。」

**筆？**

按照數秒鐘前對方舉止，可能是想直接把一些想法告知給比爾，但又不想讓正在鏡子後方觀看的警探得知，才提出這要求，雖然好奇，但比爾還是遵守自己向來堅持的立場，在把紙筆從口袋撈出，並於遞出去前開口告誡：「別想耍小聰明。」

霍頓用右手夾住筆，笑著承諾：「我從未想過要趁機脫逃。」話音剛落，他就低頭在紙上撰寫著，不到一分鐘，他就把寫好的紙背面朝上，快速推向比爾，後者好奇地把紙拿起來，剛翻到正面，就有些嚇著，但由於此時被監視著，他不方便表達想法，只得深吸口氣，要自己故作鎮定，朝正對面的男人說道：「這就是你給我的答覆？」

霍頓聳聳肩，輕鬆地回答：「除了這點，我沒有其他要求。」

比爾有些惱怒，他僅能收緊手指，掐住紙張不放，紙上的內容對於他而言太過火，絕非能當場答應的事情，深知這點的霍頓，則是瞇起眼睛，露出狡詐笑容，在FBI探員能再度說話前率先開口：「你接下來還能來見我嗎？」

比爾的焦慮頓時消失大半，他轉而抽動眉毛，望著泰然自若的霍頓詢問：「來這間警局？」

「當然不是，」霍頓搖頭：「是監獄，我打算自白，但前提是你必須前往我之後的所在地。」

比爾從眼角餘光，重新往手裡那張白紙望去，上頭文字讓他有些暈眩，但從霍頓說法來看，背後肯定有其意義，他沒有思考太久，不到五分鐘就做出答覆。

「好吧，」他嚴肅地說：「我答應。」

霍頓隨即露出一抹笑容，比爾趕緊補充：「你得把犯案動機跟過程交代清楚。」

「沒問題。」霍頓證實，隨後就抽動嘴唇，開始講述他如何把被害者騙到家中，並透過自己早就實驗過的方法逐一把對方殺死，比爾看似很認真在記錄這些事，但腦海卻一片模糊，沒能做出太多思考。

直到他離開警局，才把那張被他揉爛的紙團從口袋撈起，重新攤開，凝視釘在上頭的黑色文字。

**我能替你口交。**

比爾幾乎能瞧見自己眼前一片黑暗，但他僅能往前走，任由身軀邁入伸手不見五指的洞穴。

* * *

比爾過去總是認為他是個很重情感的人，若非確定要走到更深層的關係，不可能會跟其他人做親密行為，但此時他卻只能紅著臉，低頭凝視蹲在他身下的男人，用嘴含住碩大慾望，試圖滿足內心還在動盪不安的比爾。

他按照先前邀約過來了，即便出發前還有些猶豫，但這些都在真正見到身穿囚犯服裝的霍頓時忽然消失，雖說比爾無從確知對方是如何勸說獄方，讓他們能在一個隱蔽，沒有任何人監視的房間做訪談，但這些都不重要，當霍頓伸手把比爾褲子拉下來，朝彈跳出來，有些軟癱的陰莖微笑時，年長探員就清楚他已經無法回頭。

霍頓的技術無法說精湛，但還是成功讓比爾忍不住發出喘息，甚至用手輕壓年輕人的褐色腦袋，動起腰部，把戳入對方嘴裡的肉刃往喉嚨處推去，他畢竟有些年齡了，沒多久就感受到欲望輕微搖晃幾次，將從小洞噴灑出來濁物徹底交代在溫熱口腔內，比爾雙眼有些迷茫，他僅能盯著喉嚨一陣收縮，把髒污嚥下肚的霍頓往後退，讓陰莖離開嘴巴，年長探員安靜幾秒，才終於找回說話能力。

「你究竟想從我這邊得到什麼？」

霍頓伸手替比爾把褲子穿回去，並站起身，朝年長者露出燦笑，柔聲呢喃：「只是單純的交換條件，你不需要太介意。」

年輕人的神情難以猜測，比爾無從推斷隱藏在背後的真實想法，他除了轉身走到房內的桌子邊，按下錄音鍵，安靜說出「訪談開始」外，什麼都沒，霍頓．福特對於他而言無疑是個難解的謎題，他看著剛替他口交完的男人一屁股坐在床鋪上，按照比爾提出的問題，逐步做出回應，他明白現在除了讓自己專心聽取這些言語背後的涵義外，不該產生太多聯想。

霍頓很聰明，他總是能在比爾提出問題後不到幾秒應對，隨著時間推移，他們也問到最後一個問題，在比爾說明自己即將離開時，霍頓衝著他露出笑容，淡淡表示： **「祝你好運。」**

這是比爾第二次聽見這句話，他頭也不回，讓自己直視房門，冷漠回答：「顧好你自己就行。」

他沒有停駐在原地，等待對方答覆，就快速離開，當門被關閉瞬間，他感到空虛，忽然之間，他不知道自己此行目的，腦海中除了霍頓替他口交的情慾畫面，沒能思考其他環節。

他只得拖動疲憊身軀，緩緩離開監獄。

* * *

「他希望你下次再去。」

當溫蒂在聽完比爾錄的內容後，隨即做出這結論，年長探員有些驚慌，他連忙抬起頭，望著自己同事問道：「怎麼說？」

「你聽聽這段。」溫蒂按下開關，快轉到她希望比爾特別留意的部分。

**「我想知道你的家庭狀況。」**

**「我跟自己雙親都不熟，他們雖然撫養我成長，但在家中我始終與父母有段距離，尤其是我的父親，他更是造成我無法融入家庭的主因。」**

**「你認為自己會想奪取他們性命，跟父親有關嗎？」**

**「也許吧，我也沒辦法真正肯定，但是比爾，你具備讓我嚮往的父親特質。」**

此時，比爾猛然發現自己實際上沒有在訪談時注意霍頓講了些什麼，他斷定那是基於雙方談話期間，霍頓用舔舌，抬起腳輕觸他的大腿，還有不時讓手撫過比爾西裝褲這些舉動，造成他情緒動盪不安，當溫蒂再度開口，他才迅速回到現實，用藍綠色雙眸凝視身旁的年長女性。

「那麼，你打算怎麼做？」溫蒂輕柔詢問。

「我答應。」在說明這句同時，他忽然發現自己心情好多了。

* * *

比爾把身軀往前傾，用鼻子輕觸霍頓的柔軟髮絲，但下半身卻維持相當穩定的速度，用同樣力道連續扭動，引導碩大陰莖不斷朝同樣位置頂弄，精神狀態因為這般激烈行為，有些不穩的褐髮男子仰起腦袋，發出響亮呻吟外，不時還呼喊出「老爸，我喜歡被你上！」「好棒！」「我喜歡像這樣被你好好教訓！」比爾拒絕聽見這些言論，他只好稍微加快速度，戳刺讓懷中男人感到興奮的小點幾次，感受強烈帶來的快感，徹底將前端溢出的白濁物質射進霍頓體內，接著緩緩退出，伸手把褲子重新穿好。

他望著尚未從餘韻離開，僅能用手支撐牆壁的霍頓把腦袋別開些，從眼角餘光打量他，安靜呢喃：「我就說很棒吧。」

「這件事跟訪談無關，我並不想多說什麼。」比爾搖著頭澄清。

「但你讓我很舒服，」霍頓終於能讓腦袋轉動弧度大些，他用那雙閃著些許亮光的碧綠眼睛凝視比爾，壓低聲音訴說：「我向來喜歡年長者。」

這感覺很怪，他們應當要保持距離，雖說比爾因為霍頓提議，願意用一場性愛交換情報，但可不代表他需要為此付出絲毫情感，即便霍頓喜歡，甚至為此沉迷，但也只是交易，用來換取情報的手段罷了。

「我已經結婚了，」這是比爾唯一能用來提醒自己，一切根本沒什麼的途徑，霍頓神情有些冷下去，但他無法安慰，也不能因此心軟，比爾只得轉過身，開口說出目的：「現在就開始吧，如果你沒力氣走過來也沒關係，只要能讓我錄音就好。」

他伸手按下桌面上的錄音機開關，柔聲說道：「現在，就從上次的話題繼續探討，你曾談過戀愛嗎？」

霍頓舉起手臂，輕撫被汗水沾濕的髮絲，回應這問題：「如果我照實回答，你下次還願意過來嗎？」

又是一次交換條件，比爾認定這是霍頓的計謀，透過性愛逐步放出訊息，讓自己獲得滿足，他未能預料這情況會持續多久，雖說想當場婉拒，要求霍頓用其他東西作為交換，但他忽然憶起在匡堤科辦公室時與溫蒂的討論內容。

**「如果他提出太超過的要求怎麼辦？」比爾詢問。**

**「我認為他並不會真的要你去嘗試自己無法達成的事情，」溫蒂表示：「倘若他希望讓訪談持續下去，優先作法當然是試圖不惹你生氣。」**

此時此刻，霍頓確實是希望比爾能繼續跟他做稍早他們真正體驗過的事實，他沒道理無法達成，當他想到這點，不禁淡淡回應：「只要你別蒙騙我就行。」

話音剛落，霍頓就露出燦笑，抽動嘴唇，開始講述能協助比爾完成書籍的重要訊息。

* * *

比爾明白是自己的選擇，他早該抽身，卻因為個人想法，導致不斷往下陷，現在他已經沒有回頭路，只能把重點先放在寫書上，自他允諾霍頓「還有下次」的那天起，每次訪談，雙方就拉著彼此的身軀，在過於狹小的床鋪間交歡，霍頓主動張開大腿，雙眼盡是興奮之情，即便經驗上而言，他們體驗過不少次，但比爾仍舊認為雙方關係停留在最初的探員跟罪犯，他們絕非情侶，同時也無法說是朋友。

有時他會開始質疑自己是否在利用霍頓的才智，但每每他們見面，就在強烈情慾催動之下，滾到床上去，那些想法，始終沒辦法被真正觸及，直到比爾拿著他已經完成一半的書籍，前往監獄見霍頓時，情況才忽然有了些微差別。

「我不在乎你的進度，」霍頓正眼都沒瞧文件，直接表示：「只要你能繼續跟我維持性愛關係就好。」

「但你有功勞，」比爾試圖解釋：「總是要讓你知道這點，我可不能讓彼此像除了性，什麼都不存在。」

這句話顯然刺激到霍頓，褐髮男子忽然抬起腦袋，瞇眼雙眼，碧綠眸子掠過一絲光線，他有些惱火地反問：「你把我當成什麼了？」

比爾驚覺不對，但才扭動嘴巴，試圖要回應，霍頓就往前一噗，用雙手推動比爾的胸膛，用比方才稍微響亮的聲音表示：「我跟你不是情侶，沒必要讓我得知不重要的事情。」

年長探員把視線放在霍頓臉上，嘗試從對方身上探查出什麼，他感受到來自那名年輕人的憤恨，顯然，他的舉止並未被接受，甚至導致反效果，但他還是無法透露一絲柔情，霍頓確實沒講錯，他們絕非情人，無須了解太多過於枝微末節的東西，既然霍頓的要求只是一場性愛，比爾確實不需要自作主張，打定主意後，他就伸手扣住霍頓的身軀兩側，把對方推向距離他們不遠的牆壁，壓低聲音告知：「這就是你想從我身上拿的？」

霍頓衝著比爾露出狡詐笑容，他安靜呢喃：「既然你都知道了，我何必講出口？」

比爾頓時沉默了，但也不知道自己能為此說些什麼，他僅能望著霍頓急切地拉動套在二人身上的衣物，在比爾的肉刃因底褲被拉下來，彈跳出來時在內心嘆氣，他用手撐住身子，盯著緊閉雙眼，從比爾正上方坐下來，讓有些濕潤的後穴順利刺入碩大慾望的霍頓。

「那你又是如何看待我的？」他試圖詢問。

霍頓撐開眼皮，翠綠色眼睛望回來，他開始搖晃起身軀，用過於平淡的語氣答覆：「讓我感到非常滿足的按摩棒。」

這很明顯是要激怒比爾，即便內心有一絲想法要FBI探員冷靜些，他還是忍不住大吼，把霍頓從身上推到床鋪間，握住腫漲的柱體，用力擠壓進霍頓那還在一張一合，入口處有些許黏膩液體的穴內，他的力道非常大，每次挺進都讓霍頓發出喘息，卻沒有阻止這番行為，沒多久霍頓就在比爾的抽送下與對方抵達他們習慣的節奏，霍頓用手貼著牆壁，不時別過腦袋，注視在他背後用力搗弄的比爾，從他嘴唇稍微張開情況下，比爾猜測霍頓想說些什麼，但他沒有停止，仍然努力衝刺著，宛如鐵棒的前端連續輾磨過霍頓的內壁，喘息逐漸夾雜著呼喊，在比爾撞擊到某次時，他們雙雙抵達高峰，從小孔噴灑出的髒污液體，弄髒了霍頓胸膛，比爾也全數交代在對方體內。

雖說他們都很疲憊，但比爾還是拿起衣服穿好，盡可能用冷漠語氣告知：「穿好就快過來桌邊，我們繼續上次的訪談。」

他沒有轉過頭去觀察霍頓神情，他認定假如對方露出絲毫落寞，就會感到心軟，但若是蠻不在乎，極有可能憤怒到把對方撲倒在床鋪上，將珍貴的時間全都耗費在性愛裡，無論哪個情況，都是他在竭盡避免的。

**別跟他有太多牽扯。**

這是現階段比爾唯一，也是僅能辦到的事情，幾分鐘後，耳邊傳來霍頓離開床舖，在房間行走的聲音，他瞬間放鬆不少。

* * *

「書就快要完成了，比爾，這都得感謝……比爾？比爾！你有聽見我在說話嗎？」

當耳邊傳來溫蒂的詢問，年長探員終於抖動身軀，強迫自己從幻想中抽離，他把視線從窗外挪動到同事身上，企圖要自己保持穩定：「不，這不是我一個人的功勞。」

他講的是事實，要不是自己當初有答應跟霍頓見面，寫書進度也很難加快，但每當想起那些「交易」畫面，他就感到羞愧，即便5年來溫蒂沒有多問，他也明白對方在懷疑，幸好，除了上錄音帶，直到現在還沒有任何人特別詢問訪談細節，這讓比爾能堅持把秘密放在心底。

「好吧，我了解，比爾，代替我跟他說聲謝謝。」溫蒂平靜表示。

比爾點下頭，簡略說道：「我會的。」

他再度安全逃過一劫，只是能成功蒙混多久，實際上比爾心底也沒正確答案。

* * *

「不能見面？」

比爾有些意外，他原想在書本出刊第一天，就前來監獄跟霍頓告別，未料卻透過獄警得知對方拒絕會面的訊息。

站在他對面的矮小警察只能重複：「他特別聲明，今後不會再見任何人。」

比爾很驚慌，這完全不符合先前他耗費時間陳列出來，關於霍頓非常依賴性的推斷，偏偏事實擺在眼前，曾經纏著他要進行「例行公事」的男人，主動把比爾推開，甚至連見面都婉拒。

「他有說明原因嗎？」比爾不死心地追問。

「沒，」獄警無奈地表示：「只有說他要待在房間內。」

比爾收緊手指，感受手裡那本書的重量，裡頭還夾有一封他打算給霍頓的信，內容盡是這5年來的感謝與致歉，但此時全都因為霍頓拒絕見任何人，沒能交付出去，雖然有早有心理準備，但比爾仍舊嘗試碰運氣。

「請幫我把這本交給他。」

獄警連用眼睛稍微去看都沒有，就直接說道：「他還聲明自己不接受任何禮物。」

「好吧。」比爾垂下眼，沮喪地把手縮回去，思考回家後可以把書放在什麼地方，但當他要轉身離開時，獄警忽然朝他說話了。

「等等，坦區探員！」

比爾停下腳步，在疑惑中別過腦袋，此時，獄警才表示：「他要我帶一句話給你。」

「是什麼？」比爾淡淡詢問。

「他要 **祝你好運。** 」

對此，比爾僅是拉抬眉毛，沒有針對這句話做出反駁，他轉身就走，離開這座自己也許這輩子不會再度涉足的監獄。

* * *

天氣異常溫暖，但比爾卻感受到前所未有的沮喪，這可能是他4年來頭一次悽慘成這樣，雖然他即將升遷，卻也因為過度投入工作，導致家庭破碎，當他回過頭來想彌補，卻沒能挽回缺憾，最終，他在某天下班發現被放置於桌面上，妻子那欄已經寫上名字的離婚協議書。

除了帶著沮喪情緒在路上閒晃外，對於之後該怎麼走，他沒太多頭緒，但就在他在偶然間仰起腦袋，讓視線往路邊其中一家咖啡廳探去時，忽然被眼前畫面嚇著。

**霍頓？**

那名曾佔據報紙頭條一陣子的逃獄者，竟然就在馬路對面愜意地喝咖啡，比爾感到意外，他眨了幾次眼，還用手用揉揉眼窩，試圖要確定眼前畫面，那竟是真實情景，比爾非常熟悉的男人確實近在眼前。

4年前的畫面仍舊很清晰，他記得自己先是接到監獄打來的電話，告知他霍頓憑空消失，之後的半年間，FBI跟加州警方相當認真調查，卻屢次失敗，最終這起事件成為懸案，除了被放在FBI檔案間，幾十捲訪談錄音帶，還有那些犯罪檔案外，幾乎沒人能證明霍頓曾經存在。

在比爾的婚姻開始產生裂痕期間，他偶爾會想到霍頓，年長探員猜測假如霍頓不是罪犯，那些性愛都是在擁有愛的前提下發生，也許今日就能與對方展開全新生活，但事與願違，他只得接受由妻子單方面提離婚的現況。

霍頓距離他很近，比爾只需要過馬路，就能開口詢問這些年來的情形，以及當時那段他終究沒推敲出來的情愫。

**不，我不該如此。**

突然其來的思緒，卻直接影響比爾抉擇，他緩緩把腦袋別開，要自己不去看還在咖啡廳前的年輕男子，他張開嘴，無聲地說著祝福。

**「願你好運。」**

他把其他人與霍頓曾給予過的言論傳遞出去，只期盼這名幫助他完成撰寫書籍的男人，能安然活在世界。

而那段模糊不清的情感，始終都是無法定義的未知數。


End file.
